


Mariposa

by Winterlandwriter



Category: Oscar diaz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlandwriter/pseuds/Winterlandwriter
Summary: " you wanted to embarrass me last time at that santos party hoe I got you"I was thrown off guard when I got hit it was Viviana of course she was still on that party where she came for me for being the hbic (if you dont know what it means its head bitch in charge) in town she felt it wasn't fair at all.As i realized what was going on I was able to catch the next hit.she had on a brass knuckle of course she couldn't fight me like a real girl.I hit her with my left as she was knocked to the ground instantly I got on top of her going in since she wanted to play unfair I knew people were recording.I felt my hair being pulled I was able to see it was Viviana's bestfriendJaleesa came quick and got her off me as I went back to fucking up her best friendI took Viviana's brass knuckle off her and started hitting her with itshe was bleeding from her nose and mouth.-Book cover made by : meBook #1Song for this book: MARIPOSA BY PEACH TREE RASCAL
Relationships: Oscar diaz & Lolita Gonzales
Kudos: 1





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my book also on wattpad @santobaby

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be produced, distributed, and transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other non commercial uses permitted by copy right 

law.Copyright © 2015


End file.
